Broken Mirror
by SexySmithy
Summary: Support, friendship and a shoulder to cry on he can offer but can he really offer love again? This is a Billy and Paul story and will touch on sensitive subjects.


Hey, hope you enjoy my story, I haven't been able to find any Paul and Billy stories, which I am sure must be some sort of crime, has anyone found any and can point me in the right direction?

Anyway, this will touch on sensitive subjects and will have spoilers from yesterdays (27th) episode.

Please review for me, good or bad, I will take on board all criticism and obviously praise lol.

* * *

Billy was in turmoil, he had watched a man he had been so close to, so intimate with, fall apart in such an unbearable way, he had given in to the devil's juice and by the time he had finished necking the bottle of vodka and spilt his horrid childhood story, he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Billy had let Rita know not to worry, ensured Summer had safely arrived at her school friends for a sleep over, covered him with a blanket and made himself a strong black coffee. Now he was faced with a huge decision, he could betray Paul's confidence, call the police and inform them of the peadophile across the road or support his ex and hope he found the confidence to make the right choice and do it himself. He glanced over to him, snoring gently, he knew how much Paul felt betrayed when he had gone to the police over Sean's attack, but this was different, children could be at risk, Joseph could be at risk. Billy knew if he was to betray Paul, not only would he never forgive him, but he would run and not look back. Billy had to handle this right and as much as he was desperate to protect the community from that man, he had to protect Paul first and he needed to be in top form to support him. Placing his cup into the kitchen sink, he headed to bed.

* * *

Billy stepped out of the shower and wrapped the huge blue towel around his waist. His sleep had been very disturbed and he had struggled to get any more than about two hours. The weather was drizzly and he had awoken to the sound of the rain hammering down on the windows, typical British weather, it had dampened his mood further. His thoughts were pulled back to the man still sleeping on his sofa, the angst and heartache he was going through. He rubbed his tired eyes and headed from the bathroom, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "Starting to think you had drowned in there". Billy was sure his feet had left the ground as he jumped at the voice.

"You're awake" he responded

"You're still sharp as a tack" Paul pushed up from where he rested and turned towards Billy "Thanks, for the sofa"

"Anytime, you know that" he smiled "Let me get some clothes on and I'll stick the kettle on" he turned away

"Billy" turning back he noticed Paul had moved closer "About last night, I shouldn't of, what I said, you need to forget about it" Billy was taken back "I just want to forget about it. I gotta think of Gem and the sprogs"

"Paul, I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling this morning but"

"I told you Billy, just drop it"

"I want to help Paul"

"You can help" he moved closer still and Billy closed his eyes as his soft lips touched his, the kiss took him by surprise, he had waited months to have Paul wanting to kiss him, wanting to be with him but this was wrong, he couldn't do this, he stepped back from him "What's wrong?"

"Paul, I can't, this isn't going to happen, not at the moment, I want to support you through this and I am not prepared to take advantage, you are vulnerable"

"Vulnerable, as if" he shouted "You have to do this don't you, you get off on the drama, what is it, no real excitement in your own life"

"Paul"

"No, you are the one who needs support, you are sick, you need help"

"I don't want to argue" Billy stated "I just want to help you, what Kel did, it was wrong"

"You need to keep those sick ideas of yours to yourself"

"Paul just let me get dressed and we can talk, I want to help you, I care for you"

"Yeah, well I can't stand you, just back off and leave me alone". Billy watched as Paul pretty much ran from the room.

* * *

"Oi, what happened to you last night?" the voice of his sister from across the road stopped him in his tracks, he pulled Billy's front door closed and his hood over his head "Paul" she shouted again "Don't think copping off with the vicar gives you the right to walk out when it was your round". He stopped and turned to where his twin was coming up behind him

"I didn't cop off"

"Really, looks like you are doing the walk of shame to me"

"Yeah well, I'm not". Paul sighed as Billy opened his front door "You can do one unall"

"Paul I just want to talk" Billy smiled, his voice was soothing and he really wanted to reach out to the him, but he couldn't, he needed to get away, he was suffocating

"Well find someone else to preach too, you need to both do one alright".

* * *

The day had passed slowly, he had been drinking since before lunchtime, he hadn't eaten and he was tired, but feeling determined, he knew what was important, he had seen Ches and Gemma head to the pub about twenty minutes ago and his Ma and Joseph were just coming out the door, calling to the man inside they would be back soon and heading off to the chippy. He knocked on the door and burst straight in "Did you love me?" he shouted

"Keep your voice down" Kel responded, slamming the door closed "We have been over this, it was all in the past, you need to let it go"

"I can't, I need to know if what we had was real"

"Course it was, but you were a kid, it would never of worked"

"A kid?" he stammered "You thought I was a kid, well I'm not now, so let's tell me Mum and we can leave, run away together"

"No Paul, it's in the past"

"But you said you love me"

"Loved Paul, past tense, I don't want you now and I never will"

"Why?"

"'Cos you ain't that boy I fell for"

"Because I ain't fourteen anymore. Billy says you abused me"

"What have you said, Paul what the hell have you done?"

"Nothing but you only wanted me because I was a kid"

"And you think anyone will believe that? You're more deluded than I thought" hearing the key in the lock he grinned "Go on, you tell her, your family will disown you, they already think you are worthless scum Paul, they won't believe a word you say"

"Hey love" Paul glanced to his mum "I didn't get you any food but Kel has a large portion, he will give you some"

"Will he?" Kel smirked "Your son here, he has something to tell you, go on Paul". Kel was smirking at him, his eyes almost daring him and his mum was waiting, but he couldn't. Pushing past his mum he ran from the house.

* * *

Hearing the banging on the front door, Billy rose from his dinner and headed towards it, his day had gone from bad to worse. After his argument with Paul, he had been grilled by Gemma, who had put two and two together and made five. She had then gone on to spread rumours of his and Paul's 'night of passion'. He had obviously denied everything, although he was sure no one believed him. By the time he got home, Summer had rang to ask to stay at her friends again and all he had was a microwave meal for one and a few cans to look forward too. Opening the door, he felt the hands push him back instantly, "This was all your fault" Paul shouted, pushing his arm across Billy's throat. "You got inside my head, filled it with rubbish and now he hates me"

"Paul get off me" he spoke through baited breath and he loosened his grip, Billy pushed him back "I didn't do this Paul, I was trying to help you, you know that, he is the one to blame, he is the one who hurt you Paul, I am trying to look out for you"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want someone like him walking streets, because its my job to help people but mainly because I care"

"He said I am worthless"

"Course he did, because he wants to break you Paul"

"I am broken, I am damaged, no wonder you don't want me"

"I never said that"

"You didn't have too"

"Paul I care for you, I mean really care for you and what has happened to you couldn't change that but I don't want to be your escape, the distraction, I want to be the one"

"You can be"

"And that's really great and I hope that is true, but right now, I just want to help you"

"I don't deserve it, I have been horrible to you"

"Yes you have and sometimes you don't Paul" he watched the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks and Billy pushed the door closed and smiled "But it doesn't matter what you do, my feelings will never change".


End file.
